Love of the Stars pt 1
by Starclone
Summary: When General Skywalker brings in a new recruit for Rex and his squad to train, the whole face of the war changes, and in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1: That First Day

Love of the Stars pt. 1

CHAPTER 1: That First Day

Rex awoke to the sound of the wake-up call, the same one he had heard every morning for the last ten years. He climbed down from his bunk and was joined by his fellow squad mates. Cody, Fox, and Bly; they may all be clones, each one looking like the last, but to him they were his brothers. He knew that nothing could take that away.

"Today's the day," Fox remarked with a smile.

"Hold on a sec," Cody said. "I think the stoic Fox is actually smiling."

That got everyone laughing. Fox was the most serious of the squad, so when he smiled or made a joke, he was always ridiculed.

"What do mean by 'today's the day' Fox?" Rex asked.

"Today we get our final assignment from General Skywalker," Fox said.

Everyone whooped and shouted. Once they got their final test, and passed it, they would become real clone troopers. And not just clone troopers, but commanders, real officers of the GAR. Once the squad had dressed in their proper armor, they went down to the training platform to receive their special assignment.

General Skywalker waited for them at the platform. Rex noticed that there was someone behind Skywalker, their face concealed by a cloak. 'Probably just some Jedi youngling that Skywalker has to show around after he gives us our assignment' Rex thought to himself.

Rex and the squad stood at attention, waiting for General Skywalker give them their assignment. Then he spoke.

"Troops, for your final test, you have to train this new recruit." He said, gesturing to the person behind him. Rex still assumed that is was just another Jedi to add to the ranks of generals. But when the recruit stepped forward, his breath caught in his throat. The recruit was a girl, a twelve year old child by the looks of it, with no lightsaber to be found. She was wearing a simple tan tunic and knee-high boots.

"Troops, this is Star, the newest member of the Five-oh-first," said General Skywalker.

"Is this some kind of joke sir?" came the reply, from Cody of all people.

Star glared at Cody, as if she could beat him up with her stare. "No, I'm going to be a clone trooper, just like you." She stepped forward.

Rex still couldn't believe it. General Skywalker expected them to train a child, when they were just about to ship off? No, this couldn't happen. His own training wasn't even finished, and now they had to break in somebody with no experience whatsoever. Well, maybe not "no" experience. After all, General Skywalker wouldn't just bring some kid off the street. She had to have _some_ potential.

Rex spoke up. "If you don't mind me saying sir, how do you know this kid?"

"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen years old." She interjected.

"Well Rex, I happened to grow up with Star back on Tatooine," was Skywalker's answer.

That wasn't something Rex expected. But he kept his composure. "Why don't we see what she's got in the simulator sir?" he asked.

"Sure thing Rex," said the General. He led Star over to the simulator and sent her in. She went straight to the starting position, squared her shoulders, and took what appeared to be a ready stance. Then Skywalker input the codes, hit the 'Start' button, and they all watched as Star took off.


	2. Chapter 2: Sight of Flames

CHAPTER 2: Sight of Flames

All Rex could do was stare. That's all rest of the squad could do either. Star shot across the simulator field, destroying droids as she went. Turns out she had customized blaster pistols, and she was shooting down almost every droid in sight. When the blaster was out of charges, Rex thought she was in for it. But then she reached down and pulled a dagger from her boot. It was a good ten inches long, with an intricately carved ivory handle and shining blade.

"What is she doing?" Bly said. "She's gonna get herself killed."

"Have patience Bly." Skywalker said. Everyone continued to watch as Star darted around the droids. Rex had to admit, she was really fast. He turned his head away to look at the other recruits on the various viewing platforms. Then he heard Cody shout, "Fierfek, she's good."

Rex snapped his head back to the field. Star was plunging her knife straight into the center of the nearest clanker's chest. Rex was completely shocked, and for two reasons. One, there was no way a knife should even be able to dent a droids armor. Second, you had to be crazy to get that close to a droid, even the regular battle droids. But she was doing it, and she already was halfway through the simulator with a time of two minutes so far.

Suddenly, an SBD managed to get a shot at Star's hand, sending her knife flying across the field. Star held her ground and her body shuddered. Rex looked at the console below him to see what the close-up screens were seeing. What he saw surprised him. Star's eyes were gold, instead of the fierce sapphire blue that they were earlier. Rex looked back through the window to see the battle droids crowding around Star while she did nothing.

"Oh no." Fox breathed. The simulator couldn't kill you, but you walk away with some near death injuries if you didn't know what you were doing.

But as the super battle droids moved into kill position, some regular battle droids came flying out of the center with their limbs flying in different directions and their chests torn open. Soon more droids were cleared and Star was visible again, but shockingly different. She had four inch claws on the ends of each of her fingers, and that's what she was using to tear the droids apart. Her arms were bare; there weren't any visible contraptions that the claws could have come from. Star continued to move through the field. This was the part of the simulator where the droids started getting more relentless. However, as the commando droids started to close in, something completely unbelievable happened.

The whole squad watched in awe as Star, still running, crouched down and turned into a wolf right before their eyes. Rex's jaw dropped. This wasn't possible, he must be dreaming. This just couldn't happen, unless you were a witch or something. Was that what Star was, some sort of sorceress?

"No Rex, she's not a witch," Skywalker said. Rex forgot Jedi could read minds.

Rex looked at the other viewers in the other platforms. Some of them looked impressed, some of them looked shocked, and some had a look that Rex could only place as something like envy. Rex directed his attention back to the simulation. Star was back in human form, with her clothes intact. Rex guessed they had fused with her fur when she had transformed, but that wasn't important. She was almost to the end of the simulator, all she had to do was get to the top of the tower and grab the pole.

Star let out a sound that was something between a scream and a howl. A commando droid had shot her left shoulder. It didn't seem to leave a mark on her, but she was obviously mad. Star turned to face the commando droids.

"Get ready for a show boys," Skywalker said. Everyone had their eyes on Star.

Star raised her arms slightly above her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered, and then she thrust her hands forward. Jets of fire burst from her palms. The flames totaled the first wave of droids. She put her left hand up and the remaining flames came back to her, which she absorbed in her palm. She released it again, but differently. This time she sent flung her whole arm outward which sent the flames out in longer strands. She continued to send the flame out until every droid was destroyed. All that was left was Star, the buildings, and smoking ruins where droids used to stand.

Star turned around slowly, brought her claws out, and used her claws to scale the wall. Once at the top she grabbed the pole and held it aloft like a spear. There was a moment's pause before everybody burst into thunderous applause.

Rex turned to General Skywalker in the main booth. "You picked a good one sir," he said.

The General turned to him and smiled. "Only the best, Rex; for both your squad, and the Republic.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dangerous Vow

CHAPTER 3: A Dangerous Vow

Rex, the squad, and Star all sat together in the mess hall. They all sat talking and laughing as if they had been friends since they had been born. Star had just completed one of the hardest simulators with a time of three minutes flat. Everyone was congratulating her on her excellent achievement.

"So what's with the claws and the flames?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's normal for people from Tatooine," Bly said.

"Well," Star began, "When I was about four years old, I was playing at the edges of Mos Espa when someone kidnapped me. I later learned that they were rouge Nightsisters. They were hoping to reclaim their titles in their old clan by giving me special powers and turning me into their own personal warrior. But the turning me part didn't exactly work out. I remember seriously injuring them and running.

I was about two hours away when I just couldn't walk anymore. I collapsed in the sand and just laid there until Skywalker found me. He was testing his speeder bike, and gave me a ride back to my mother. After that, I started training myself to control my new abilities.

Later I met Skywalker again, but this time I was the one doing the saving. I saved him from some bullies, even though I was five years younger than him. We had been best friends until he left. After that I had responsibilities. My father had been working for Jabba the Hutt. Then one day Jabba had just decided to kill him. So from then on I was the family provider. And then ten years later Skywalker came back and said he needed me to fight in the Clone Wars. So, here I am."

"Wow." Fox said. "That was incredible. And did all that when you were only about ten years old?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Star replied.

Star left the mess a couple minutes later. Rex noticed two clone cadets who looked like they were trying not to be seen leaving. He noticed them as two of the clones who had seen Star in the simulator. Something told Rex that they would be following her. He slowly got up, put his tray in the sink, and followed them. When Rex got into the hall, the boys and Star were gone. He stayed put for the moment, deciding which way they went. Suddenly, Rex heard a grunt and a muffled scream come from the right hallway. Rex sprinted in that direction to find the two boys pinning Star against the wall.

"You think you're some hotshot girlie?" one said.

"Yeah, do you think you can just waltz in here and take over?" the other demanded.

The first clone jabbed Star above the waist and she let out a groan. Rex let instinct and training take over. He ran over to the boys. "Hey!" he shouted. The boys turned, dropping Star as they did. Rex hit the first one square on the jaw. He sprawled onto the floor. The second one he punched in the gut, and when he sank to his knees, Rex kneed him in the face which knocked him out cold.

Rex turned to face Star. She stood shakily, her face pale. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem, were squadmates right?" Rex responded. Star nodded, and then dropped back to the ground. Rex ran over to her and examined her. The clone cadet hadn't just punched her; he had stabbed her with a knife. Star's tunic was getting soaked with blood. Rex scooped her into his arms and ran. He didn't stop until he reached the medical center.

Rex was still in the waiting room when they let him see Star. When he walked in, she was lying on a bed, unconscious, with her side bandaged.

"She'll recover just fine," the medical officer behind him said. "Luckily you got her to us quick enough for us to do something."

"And the two cadets?" Rex asked.

"They will be disciplined properly," he responded.

Rex looked back at Star, and realized something. Star was powerful, and that meant everyone would be out to get her. Someone would have to protect her, whether she knew or wanted it or not. Rex decided then and there that it would have to be him. Right then he made a vow; that he would fight until his last breath to keep her away from harm.


End file.
